The Walking Dead
by Bonanos
Summary: This is a story of a world full of walkers and my OC's have to fight for there lives, since they are only kids. One has a heart issue that can be life threatening without treatment. There's drama, romance, and other stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Samuel or Sammy. I'm 10 years old. I was born August 18, and my favorite color is red. I used to attend Sunnyside Elementary School, in SD, and I lived with my parents and my older brother and sister.

But that's my old life. Let me bring you into the present. I now live in this farm, with running water, that might last us a few years if we get lucky. Now notice I said 'we'. that's because I don't live in this damn world by myself. You are cray cray. I live with my older sister, Amaris, shes 16, my older brother Damian, he's 26, my older cousin Diego, he's 17, and my baby cousin Adrian who's 3. Damian went to college to be a doctor. And that helps us a lot, because Adrian was born with a hole in his heart.

And my mom, (shes dead now), used to be a nurse who worked in TJ a few years back. She learned about homeopathy. They are better that American medicines. That will heal Adrian's heart problem, as long as my sister gives it to him. His last treatment was a few days before we celebrated Amaris' birthday. Two walkers got into the house and killed our mom and dad. My sister than killed the walkers with a kitchen knife. And after... I guess we were both in shock, because we didn't show any emotion of seeing our parents get there faces ripped off by the undead. My sister then told me to pack up a bag of clothes. I went to my space themed room and grabbed a duffel bag. I shoved a few pants, shirts, socks, boxers, jackets and extra pair of shoes. I also packed a picture of me, Amaris, and our parents at the beach, and a compass my dad gave me when I turned 8.

My sister came out of her room 5 minutes later with her own bag of stuff and her 2 samurai swords. A good friend of our grandpa used to be a samurai teacher and taught her how to wield those blades. She rushed to the kitchen and started stuffing water bottles, granola bars, and cans of food into a duffle bag. After that she grabbed my dad's truck keys and said we had to run to the car and get in with all of our stuff. She counted to 3 and threw the door open. We sprinted to the truck that was across the street. 2 walkers were outside.

She threw the keys to me and I shoved the stuff into the car. I then saw that she killed one of the walkers with her swords but the other one pinned her down and was trying to bite her face. I immediately took outa pistol, that was in my dads glove compartment (he was a cop) and shot the walker in the head. She get's up and grabs her swords that's fell off her back and we got into the car and locked the doors. Amaris started the car, and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sams', she says driving away from the house. I just nod. She then takes out her phone to make a call before all the cellular lines go down.

"Hello?...Oh my God are you guys okay?...yeah we are fine, but it got my parents...Yeah sorry to hear about yours too...Now?... Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Be ready... I love you too...See you", she hangs up.

"Who did you call?", I ask.

"Diego", she replies, "He's with Adrian at my school. We are going to meet him there so we can be safe...together", she adds. She she gets off our street and starts to drive towards the school.

And that's how our new lives began.

* * *

**You like? Tell meh if I should do more. I think this story is going to remain with only my OC... or will it? Oh yeah BTW my user name is now Bonanos, deal with it. **

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

Diego's POV

My phone ring's before I can get to the vending machine. On the screen is a picture of my cousin, Amaris, I sigh in relief and answer.

"Hello?", she asks.

"Hey", I reply.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, me an Adrian are safe for now. What about you?"

"Yeah we are fine it got my parents though"

shit

"it got mine too"

"Im sorry to hear that"

"Amaris, meet me at our high school so we can get somewhere far away from here"

"now?"

"yes now."

"Okay Ill be there in 10 minutes"

"Be safe. I love you"

"Love you too, See you there. be ready"

The phone line goes dead. I sigh and throw my phone across the hall way. I wont be needing it anymore.

"Dego!", I hear someone call.

I smile and turn around to see Adrian walking to me holding out my phone to me". I take my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Adrian", he looks at me, "You want to see Amaris and Sammy?", I ask.

He smiles a toothy grin and basically screams "Amayis!". he loves her. She loves babysitting him when my parents and I are at work and she makes it fun for him every single time.

I look out the classroom window to see Amaris dads truck pulling up to the school drive way. "Lets go". I pick up Adrian and hoist my back pack on my shoulders and sprint out the door.

I see walkers.

"Wait!" I hear someone yell, but I ignore them. I have to get Adrian to safety. I am at the truck now and I jump into the trunk. One other person does the same and Amaris speeds off onto the street until we are on the highway leaving San Diego.

I sit Adrian down on my lap and is playing with the zipper of his jacket. I look up to see the other person who jumped into the car.

And I am beyond pissed.

It's the one and only Aaron.

You are probably wondering why I am pissed at this. It is because Aaron is Amaris ex boyfriend. He broke her heart. I could tell. She never told me what happened but she called me at like 10pm crying on the phone and asked me to come over. I did and we talked about it for a while and then we just sat down on the couch together eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream and watching the Other Woman. We never spoke of it again and its been like 4...5 months since then.

I glared at Aaron. "What do you think you are doing here?", I hissed.

He glared back. "Trying not to die obviously, and I still need to talk to Amaris".

I laughed. "Your not going anywhere near her. But since your here, we are going to have to work together", I said but then my face turns serious, "But seriously Aaron, Do. Not. Bother. Amaris. Got it?". He nods.

Aaron's POV

I feel horrible, from what I did to Amaris. I cheated on her with this girl at her birthday. Her birthday! I have regretted it for so long. I will never forgive myself, but I really want us to get back together.


End file.
